Jersey Surf
Personality Jersey is manipulative and persuasive. She also is decent at reading people and figuring at least part of them out. While she may act nice and polite, these are not her true colors. She generally acts nice and polite to help her get her way and to help her gain the trust of others, and it is also a bit of a failsafe to make it less likely for her to get in trouble for something. She often comes across as cruel and cold, and she seems to just command attention and obedience. She is impulsive at times, and is reckless, though she tries to not be reckless, as that is not desirable. Jersey holds loyalties to virtually no one, and she won’t hesitate to go back on a deal or to backstab someone. She really only looks out for her best interests, and she has a decent leadership quality. She is fairly judgemental of others, and she won’t hesitate to fight someone else. She can be calculating, but this requires effort from her, so it doesn’t always show itself. She has a deep insecurity of not being good enough and of not being able to make her parents proud, but she hides this from everyone, and will lash out at anyone if they so much as suggest she is like that. She will often push herself further than she can go, because she feels as though she has to be the best and has to do the best. She puts more pressure on herself than anyone else does to do well, but she refuses to admit to this, and rebukes anyone who says it is so. Due to her nature, Jersey does her best to not make friends, and will only make tentative allies, and also does her best not to get close to anyone. She has more enemies than anything else, but she is fine with these because she at least knows what to expect from enemies- a hatred and/or loathing of her, which she can handle. Jersey does her best to seem emotionless and distant, though this often means that she stuffs her own emotions down inside of her. She tends to view emotions as a sign of weakness, which is part of the reason she does her best to seem as though she has none. However, when she stuffs her emotions inside of her, it doesn’t really help her, and instead makes her much more likely to lash out at others and just have them overflow from her. She doesn’t tolerate people making a mistake more than once, and she won’t hesitate to call anyone out on anything. She enjoys eavesdropping and will go to somewhat extreme lengths to find things out about people so that she can hold the upper hand. Jersey is somewhat prideful, but she doesn’t believe that she is infallible, and whilst she doesn’t like making mistakes, she does her best to learn from them and not to make the same one twice. Jersey also enjoys breaking the rules, and won’t hesitate to do it. She enjoys the thrill of doing something that she isn’t supposed to do, and also at not getting caught. Jersey holds grudges and will not rest until she has gotten revenge of some sort. Jersey is sarcastic at times, and she is somewhat sadistic. She generally enjoys violence. Additional Appearance Things Just above and below her left eye, she has a scar that is at a slight diagonal and jagged, and it extends to about the middle of her left cheek. She has an infinity sign tattooed onto her right wrist in black, and the Mandarins logo on her left wrist, also in black. She has the word ‘Traitor’ tattooed in cursive, dark red, and in latin on the back of her neck, and a copper triangle outline on the inside of her right ankle. She more or less has a runners build, but she also is fairly muscular. Clothing Casual 1 Jersey wears a dark silver leather jacket with a detailed design of a phoenix rising from the ashes on the back, in a silvery-red color. She has on a dark green t-shirt with a compass rose sign on it with the main points a pale coral color and the smaller points a pale blue. She wears dark red jeans with this, and a pair of dark blue and gray tennis shoes made for running. She wears a single black fingerless glove around her left hand. Casual 2 Jersey wears a copper colored spaghetti strap tank top with a black top hat on the front, and a dark red band around said top hat. She wears a dark blue half-jacket thing over this, and it ties off in the front about halfway down the shirt in a knot with the two tails hanging off. She also has on a pair of dark gray jeans that are distressed but not ripped, and a pair of scuffed black combat boots with pale gold laces. She has on a pair of dark red fingerless gloves. Semi- Formal Jersey wears a formal-looking jacket that is longer than average, with the ends going about halfway down her legs. The jacket itself is dark blue, and the Genesis logo is on the back in silver. She has on a black shirt with a red rose on the front, and the rose has red drips coming off of it, and its stem is dark green. Jersey also has on black dress pants, and a pair of nice black cowboy boots. She wears dark blue gloves. Formal Jersey wears a dark silver form-fitting jacket that is somewhat shimmery, and has a little v shape at the top, where a dark red fabric ruffle comes out. It has a high, stiff collar that encircles her neck, and the cuffs of the sleeves are the same dark red as the ruffle. She has on a pair of dark gray leggings below it with abstract lines in the dark silver all over them. She has on a pair of knee high black English style riding boots that are shiny and clean. She also wears a pair of dark red gloves that match the dark red on her jacket. The jacket has thin copper colored designs on it, but they are fairly hard to make out if you aren’t looking for them or aren’t close to Jersey. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Fighting * Training * Running * Band * Brass instruments * Music * People following her commands * Doing illegal things/breaking the rules * Sneaking around * Rain Dislikes * Being told what to do * Being powerless * Woodwinds * Snow * Cheeky people * Being disobeyed * Failure * Not doing well enough Backstory Jersey grew up in a family where her father and mother were the heads of a large criminal organization with many people below them and answering to them. They had this crazy empire built up, and she was expected to take over the family business when the time was right, with her four younger siblings as back-up options/advisers. Jersey ended up with a very unconventional childhood, as when she wasn’t in school she was taught things that would end up helping her, such as fighting techniques, how to be persuasive, manipulative, and cunning. She has a desire due to do well and to make her parents proud of her when she did end up taking over. When she summoned her pistols at the age of 12, her parents were pleased, as they were weaponists themselves and likely would have abandoned Jersey if she hadn’t, or wouldn’t have put her as a contender to taking over. Weaponist Information Weapon A pair of pistols. One is black with copper etchings while the other is an ivory color with dark gold etchings in it. She tends to favor the black one over the white, though they do the same things. The pistols have much more ammo than a normal one would have. Weaponist Outfit Jersey has on dark red gauntlets with copper highlights on them, and a pair of shin guards with the same color scheme as the gauntlets. She then has on a dark gold bulletproof jacket that covers her upper body and most of her arms. Her legs are covered by dark gold leggings. She has dark red metal boots on with copper highlights, and these are relatively lightweight and decent at protecting her. A copper colored mask covers all of her face, save for her eyes, and distorts her voice when she speaks, and it provides some degree of protection. She has a dark red helmet that more or less covers the rest of her head, and that the mask is attached to. Where the mask is attached to it fades from the dark red to the copper coloring. She wears a pair of copper fingerless gloves. Color Scheme Dark red, copper, and a dark gold Relationships Shiu Vosk- Jersey has a deep hatred for Shiu. Causes aren't really known, but she doesn't like him. At all. She likes to call him names, and will rarely, if ever, actually call him Shiu. Some favorites of hers are buttercup and pixie. To be edited later. Trivia * Jersey is named after a DCI corp- Jersey Surf * She is left-handed * Slightly a tsundere * She is the gang leader * Other stuff that will be added later